


The Half-Blood Games

by jessay16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessay16/pseuds/jessay16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gaia the earth mother was defeated several years ago, it awakened her brethren, Erebus (the darkness that covers the underworld) and Night ( the darkness that covers Earth). Together they avenged her, over through the gods and yes the sons and daughters too, the demigods. the only way to gain control again was by defeating the game hunter (algora, the god of puzzles) who would give the demigods a puzzle box to trap Erebus and night in. this box was an unsolvable puzzle unless algora gave them helping had to escape. However to get this they had to enter a game of some sort, basically a game to the death. But this game was a way more brutal then just death, this event has all kinds of monster and demigods. Playing for the major prize, to stay alive when Erebus and night reform the world.  Can Nico, Jason, Calypso, Leo and Bianca do it or will they go down fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Half-Blood Games

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first fanfic so don't judge to hard. Feel free to give me a comment or a hit, Thanks

Chapter One

Bianca Di Angelo

It's been three years since Percy found me at the doors of death, i still have nightmares of that place. All I remember is that Percy and Annabeth where being lead there by a titan, Percy informed me that he was nice but i still didn't trust him and i was right to. Right before the doors closed bob(the titan) grabbed Annabeth Percy and i and jump through the doors. Up until this point i was still dead. but as soon as i was pulled through those doors i felt alive again, i remembered how sore i was when i died and then i felt the pain, it wasn't as bad now as it was when i died but i could still feel it. i soon had realized that i was screaming and that i was being watched by 5 unfamiliar faces, but then i saw Nico he ran up to me and help me to my feet. The rest of the battle against Gaia was a haze, i can't remember much. 

But now i'm here, i'm actually in Olympus, well the remains of it. standing before me was a massive statue of Jason's dad Jupiter. he looked even more terrifying then Jason had described him. the statue was 20 feet tall and it was the entrance point to the game of her life, well second life.


End file.
